Real Or Not Real?
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Juni was different from her family, she had always known that. But she never expected the Hunger Games to change her life like this. AU, Cato/OC


**Real Or Not Real? **

**Cato/OC **

**Summary: Juni was different from her family, she had always known that. But she never expected the Hunger Games to change her life like this.**

**AU.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: So, Cato, do I own the Hunger Games? **

**Cato: No... **

**Me: Are you sure? **

**Cato: CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl does NOT own the Hunger Games, she does own Juni though.**

**Me: On with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter One: That Girl from District 12. **

You know that overwhelming feeling of shock that you enter into when you hear something you just don't want to believe? Then the truth hits you and from that moment on, your life begins to change, quicker than you ever expected, going faster and faster like a runaway train… No? Well, that's what happened to me. Juni. That's not my full name. It's Juniper Everdeen, middle _child_ of what's left of the Everdeen family. I've always been different… I just never figured out how… Until the Reaping of the 74th Hunger Games… Until the Games themselves… Until… Him….

_The setting was the same, just like it always was._

_I was running, my lungs were on fire, the smoke filled them and I tried my best to cough it out. _

_There was nothing but commotion, confusion and terror all around, people screaming and crying, but I couldn't make out what they were saying; everything was silent. _

_Pain._

_It racked my body. _

_Then, I was running with someone. Where did they come from? _

_A blonde boy._

_We made it to the woods. _

_The all too familiar woods. _

_Still so much pain. We came to a stop at a fork in the woods, I looked up at him._

"_Run that way!" He instructed, pointing to the right. I looked up at him, frightened. _

"_You'll be okay. I promise." He said, then ran in the opposite direction, I followed in suit but the direction he told me, my legs pushing my small frame forward. _

_I felt pain, all over, just so much pain, that's all I was focused on. _

_And then blackness consumed me. _

I launched up in my bed, a cold sweat drenched my body, and my breaths came out in short pants, it took me a second to realize I was home, with my family. My big sister Katniss was sleeping soundly next me on her own bed, Prim, my younger sister, on her other side, also sound asleep. My mother was asleep on another bed not far from Prim's and it was one of the few times she looked relaxed. I calmed down from the dream. The dream that made no sense what so ever. The only thing that ever validated that the dream could possibly be real was the jagged scars on my body that my mother claimed was from me falling on rocks when I was little.

"NO!" I recognized my younger sister's voice. I launched out of my bed and looked around yet again but this time to find Katniss had her arms around Prim, whispering words of comfort to her. I merely watched from my bed as she did. I had never felt as close to either of my sisters as they were to each other, it was like there was a riff between us…But anyway, besides that, the real reason behind Prim's nightmare is probably the fact it is her first year in the Reaping… My 4th year, and Katniss' 6th year. I moved to get dressed. Katniss finished comforting Prim and turned to me.

"Are you coming with me?" She asked. I nodded. I reached down and gave Prim a one armed hug.

"I love you." Katniss told her as she moved to get her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Prim asked me.

"Out. We'll be back soon. We promise." I assured her. She nodded and I heard Katniss threatening Prim's beloved cat, Buttercup, which, truth be told, was an ugly beast, but Prim adored him, I believe today's threat was she would make a stew out of him. Ew….

"Love you," I smiled at Prim, kissing her forehead lightly, then followed Katniss out the door. District 12 wasn't much, we were the bottom of the food chain as coal miners, while most every other District was better off than ours. You see, we have the Capitol, which is the leader of Panem, then you have District 1, full of luxury, 2, district of masonry, 3, district of technology, and so on until you get to 12.

"Ready?" Katniss' voice snapped me back to reality I looked at her

"Yeah, I am. Sorry, zoned out." I replied. She smiled.

"I'll tell you what I told Prim, you won't get picked… There's no way." She said. I nodded, biting my lip.

"If you say so." I said, I kept a game face on. She nodded, her smile widening. Always so confident…

"Promise me one thing though." I added suddenly, before I could stop myself.. She looked back at me.

"Anything." She said, her voice all serious

"If I get picked, do not volunteer for me." I said, my tone matching hers. Her eyes narrowed for a moment.

"I can't-" She began to protest.

"Promise me!" I demanded. She looked at me, her eyes revealing how upset that it would actually make her.

"I promise.." She muttered, looking away.

"Thank you.." I whispered back. If my family lost anyone else, it should be me…

"Now let's go meet Gale." She said, nodding towards the back alley ways. I nodded and followed after her, attempting to shake the horrible feeling building up in my gut. Once you left the district, you came to a gate that separated us from the woods, we found a dead spot and marked it, using as an access point to our hunting grounds. Beyond the woods, was the remnants of District 13, the entire reason we have the Hunger Games in the first place ,when they rebelled against the Capitol. We walked to where our bows and quivers were hidden, Katniss taught me how to shoot, she could still out shoot me, but I was pretty darn good.

"Go that way." She told me, gesturing to our left. I nodded and walked off without a word. I knew she and Gale liked their alone time. Especially today. During my hunt, I got a few squirrels, and I managed to snag a rabbit before the large blimp over head sent me running for home. I made it there before Katniss and got cleaned up before getting dressed in an old dress from our neighbor's daughter, it was almost knee length and white lace, Mom braided my hair into 2 French braids. As she finished up, Katniss came walking in, I spun to face her.

"You look beautiful!" She cooed over Prim. I smiled slightly as Prim said:

"I wish I looked like you.. Or Juni." I couldn't help but smile a bit more.

"Oh, no I wish I looked like you Little Duck." Kat smiled, sending me a look. I chuckled. Both of my sisters were beautiful. And I was… Pretty… Ish… Very short for 15, standing at 5'0, tan skin like Kat from all the times we went hunting, bright blonde hair similar to Prim and Mom's, and an athletic build, and light eyes, something all three of us shared, but mine were a sea foam color, where as my sisters had more blue. I knew I was different from my family… After we were all ready, we left for the Reaping… I clung to Kat's hand, she was in the middle of Prim and I. No matter how many times I did this, the nerves will never go away. Prim noticed the line and that we had to get our fingers poked.

"You never said I wou-!" She exclaimed. I cut her off before she nearly died of a panic attack.

"They're just going to take a little blood. It only hurts for a second!" I assured. She looked unconvinced, but went in front of me anyway.

"Go with the younger kids, we will find you after." Katniss told her after she got her finger poked. Prim nodded and was soon lost in the sea of kids. It wasn't long after I stepped up to the table and got my own finger poked then was sent to stand with the girls in my age group. I knew most everyone, I was friends with a few, but at the moment, there wasn't any talking… We were all too nervous. The gut feeling came back after the last of us filed in and stood in our appropriate spots. It wasn't long after that Effie Trinket, our very pink District escort, trotted up onto the stage, her normal Capitol look standing out amongst us from District 12. She had pink hair, in a massive ball type style on the top of her head, her skin was caked in white make-up, and her lips were in the shape of a heart in pink lipstick then she had this strange golden tint to her body…

"HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Her greeting was the same every year right before she dragged two of our own to their deaths that all of us were forced to watch. She moved on to tell us about a video, which we watched, her mouthing the ending lines, some bullshit about the Capitol actually caring. It's all lies.

"Oh, I just love that!" She gushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, let's get started! As always, ladies first!" She exclaimed. She walked over to the bowl and plucked a name out. She walked back to the mic. My gut tightened as she tore open the paper.

"And the female tribute for District 12 is….." She dragged out the answer.

_'JUST SAY IT ALREADY!_' I wanted to scream.

"JUNIPER EVERDEEN!" I didn't recognize the name at first until someone nudged me and my face appeared on the screen. Everyone stepped away from me, as if I had some life threatening disease, and it was obvious the tension was gone. My world stopped, my mind stopped, everything froze. Someone nudged me again. My eyes flew to Gale, he looked horrified, I looked at Katniss who looked shocked. As the Peace Keepers stepped forward, I moved into action, I hated being manhandled, it was the one thing I could not stand. I moved for the middle isle, sending a look at Katniss when I saw she moved as well. I shook my head and she stopped, a sad look taking over. I made it to the isle, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I kept my eyes on the stage as Effie gestured me up and Peacekeepers joined my sides.

"JUNI!" Prim's voice broke my heart. She ran at me

"Prim! Prim, it's okay. Go see Kat," I told her as she latched onto me, I hugged her for a second then I pried her off as Kat and Gale walked up. Kat took her from me, not even looking at me, and I continued to make my way to the stage. Effie smiled brightly while shaking my hand. I attempted to smile back, but I seriously doubt it looked it.

"How old are you dear?" She asked. She shoved the mic in my face, and I fought the urge to flinch back.

"15." I said.

"OH… Well…" She looked at a loss for words as she appraised my look. I didn't look my age by any means. She backed away and back to the mic.

"Now for the boys!" She chirped, she trotted over and reached for a name. Once she picked one, she walked over to the mic.

"And the male tribute is…. KENNETH HAMPTON!" She declared. I fought the urge to flinch, on stage she is _much_ louder. An older male from the 18 year old group came forth boldly, walking up the stairs with an expression that was somewhere between cockiness and indifference. Though, I had never known him well, Kenneth was a somewhat arrogant boy from what I heard; the strongest, fastest, and so on… She asked his age, we found out he would be 19 in just a couple weeks.

"_What luck…" _I mused silently. Once she was done with him, she went back to her mic stand. She beamed at the

"Here are our tributes! How about a round of applause!" She attempted to get everyone to clap, but they all held up our District symbol.

"Shake hands you two." She turned back to us. Ken and I looked at each other as we shook hands. His face reminded me of a hunter, looking at its prey. I was squirming on the inside, but I kept my face void of any emotion. Once it was over, the Peacekeeper's came up to the stage and grabbed each of us and pulled us off the stage.

"_May the odds be ever in your favor."_

Her words echoed through my mind as I was escorted to the Justice Building, a crumbling building in the center of our district. I fought the urge to laugh at the irony of that comment…. I was shoved into a small room, with only one window and one door that was guarded by Peacekeepers, I looked out the window at District 12 and saw everyone had basically gone back to what they were doing. As if nothing happened. I only looked away when I heard a gruff male voice snap:

"3 minutes!" Then Mom, Katniss, and Prim all walked in. The door slammed shut and I was tackled. I kept the tears in.

"This isn't fair!" Prim exclaimed, I smiled down at her the best I could.

"It'll be fine Prim… You have Kat and Mom… You'll be fine." I assured her, kissing her forehead.

"She'll have _you_ when you come back." Katniss' voice caused me to look up.

"Kat-" She cut me off.

"No! Juni, you've got the skills… You're light on your feet, quick, good with the bow, sneaky, and smart. You'll be fine." She sounded so determined for it to be true. I nodded. She was so confident… I'm gonna miss that…

"Okay." I whispered. She hugged me to her tightly, then released me I turned to my Mom.

"Mom…" I muttered, it was all I managed before she grasped me into a bone crushing hug.

"Come back to me." She whispered. I nodded.

"I will." I didn't dare make a promise. I knew I couldn't.

"Times up!" A Peacekeeper yelled. They dragged my family away. I was alone a few more minutes before the door opened again, and my next visitor was shoved into the room.

"GALE!" I exclaimed, I rushed over to him and he pulled me into a hug.

"Juni." He muttered into my hair.

"I'm so scared." I whimpered.

"Don't be." He replied, placing me at arms length. He locked my eyes in an epic stare down.

"Gale, there are 24 of us, only one comes out… The odds aren't exactly in my favor." I muttered.

"Do not sell yourself short! All they want is a good show… Give them that. And you'll come home." He said. I nodded.

"Okay… Okay…" I muttered. He hugged me once more then he was taken away. I felt so alone all of a sudden. The door opening caused me to look up.

"Hey." Madge smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hi." I sniffed, wiping my eyes.

"I know, we've never been good friends… But, I wanted to give this to you." She held out a gold pin. I took it and examined it.

"A mocking jay?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"You are allowed one thing to represent your district… I'd be honored if you wore that." She said, I smiled and nodded.

"I will." I told her. She pinned it on my dress and pulled me into a hug.

"You'll be great." She said. Then with that, she left and I was alone. About 20 minutes passed and I was taken to the train. Taken to my death..

* * *

**Tell me what you think. It's a Cato/OC, and it's going to get better. Peeta and Katniss do make an appearance, just later on.. You'll see, anyway. Read and Review, please.(:**

**Much Love,**

**Rhey**


End file.
